The Pledge of Allegiance/New Pledges
Only six of America's states have pledges guiding residents to proclaim their allegiance. Please assist the states that lack a pledge listed below with pledge proposals. Included in the list is Washington, D.C.. As we have learned from Dr. Colbert, D.C. is not part of America, but you can create a pledge for them too Alabama Pledge original pledge text :Sweet Home Alabama :Where the skyes are so blue :Sweet Home Alabama :Lord I'm comin' home to you Alaska Pledge I pledge aligence to Alaska And to all the gay Eskimos it may hold too cold for which is old one gay none straight to the mayor we shall hate He is weird, he is Jew He is the one who Michael Jackson once screwed And we hate PALIN!!!! Arkansas Pledge I plege alleeegance to Arkansus, and for the incest for which it stands, one family, in all the state, with grizzly straight and copenhagen for all. Arizona Pledge BURRRRRRRRRP California Pledge :I PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO THE FLAG :LANE KYSIAK IS A FAG :PEPSI COLA BURNT HIM UP THATS WHY WE ALL DRINK 7-UP :HE USED TO PLAY WITH LITTLE TOYS :NOW HE PLAYS WITH LITTLE BOYS :HE USED TO BE BLACK BUT NOW HES WHITE :OH MAN THATS JUST NOT RIGHT Colorado Pledge I PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO THE FLAG LANE KYSIAK IS A FAG PEPSI COLA BURNT HIM UP THATS WHY WE ALL DRINK 7-UP HE USED TO PLAY WITH LITTLE TOYS NOW HE PLAYS WITH LITTLE BOYS HE USED TO BE BLACK BUT NOW HES WHITE OH MAN THATS JUST NOT RIGHT Connecticut Pledge I PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO THE FLAG LANE KYSIAK IS A FAG PEPSI COLA BURNT HIM UP THATS WHY WE ALL DRINK 7-UP HE USED TO PLAY WITH LITTLE TOYS NOW HE PLAYS WITH LITTLE BOYS HE USED TO BE BLACK BUT NOW HES WHITE OH MAN THATS JUST NOT RIGHT Delaware Pledge Florida Pledge I pledge allegiance to the Sunshine State With Respect and Loyalty I honor it as one notion under god Indivisible with liberty and justice for all!!!!! Georgia Pledge i pledge allegiance to my fart. tha fat on my butt and my love of mother earth! Hawaii Pledge :Ekahai o hawaii keoohano hano neow eah oi ekahai o hawaii pono i Idaho Pledge One potato, two potato, three potato, four You might as well quit countin', because there's plenty more Julienne, crinkle-cut, mashed or home-fry Excuse me, while I kiss the sky FREEDOM FRIES FOREVER! Iowa Pledge yo mama yo daddy yo bald headed granny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Illinois Pledge jubby and jim is a peanut in a lightsocket Indiana Pledge corn corn corn. what more will you find in Indiana. The only other thing is a bunch of hilljacks. corn hilljacks corn hilljacks. what more could you ask for? Kansas Pledge Stupid f*CKING kENTUCKIANS. Louisiana Pledge original pledge text Texas Pledge Honor the Texas Flag, I pledge allegiance to thee, Texas one state under God, One and Indevisible Maryland Pledge I pledge allegiance to the crab, and to the Bay, for which it stands. One nation under God Maine Pledge Michigan Pledge original pledge text Minnesota Pledge Minnesota, you are a friend of mine I'd like to drink you with a little salt and lime St. paul is full of hookers Stephen Colbert is a looker Minnesota Minnesota, oh how I love thee And your 10,000 lakes by the sea! Missouri Pledge HEY!!!!! WHAT THE %#*&!!!! MY FAMILY ORIGINATES OUT OF ST. PUAL!!!!!!! Mississippi Pledge Im talkin about the minnesota pledge btw. Montana Pledge I like to eat cheesse if you have diabetes this might not be good for you but whatever LIndsey milka whatttt Nebraska Pledge Nevada Pledge New Hampshire Pledge New Jersey Pledge I woke up this morning, got a blue moon in my eye I broke my father's legs today, and I thought that he would cry. I'm in sanitation, and every night I take out the trash. You'll be sure to turn away, when I give you this wad of cash. Liberty is our airport Toxic is our air Quit looking at my fat pasta gut It's not polite to stare This great state is sandwiched Between Philly and the Apple My family likes it in Atlantic City Is that idea so hard to grapple? May Gawd cut my tongue out, if I dare speak a lie - I will love Bruce Springsteen till the day I die. New Mexico Pledge I salute the flag of the state of New Mexico. The zia symbol, of perfect friendship, among united cultures. Saludo la bandera del estado Nuevo Mexico. El simbolo zia de amistad perfecta entre culturas unidas. New York Pledge North Carolina Pledge I pledge allegiance to North BY GOD Carolina, home of the Pump and Munch, asked for by name, and the drinking for which it stands. One state under CAROLINA BLUE skies, sitting on top of that piece of crap state, South Caraloosers, home of that lily livered lying SC scum, Stephen Colbert (and that T -aint silent!) With liberty and justice for most! (OK, maybe not most. Some? Well, at least those that can afford it!) --Godofpie 07:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) North Dakota Pledge Ohio Pledge I salute the flag of the state of Ohio and pledge to the Buckeye State respect and loyalty. Oregon Pledge Pennsylvania Pledge Rhode Island Pledge South Carolina Pledge South Dakota Pledge Tennessee Pledge 3 white stares on a fild of blue, god keep themstrong and ever true, it is with love and pride that we, salute the flage of tennessee, Texas Pledge original pledge text Honor the Texas flag, I pledge allegeince to thee, Texas one state under god, one and indivisible. Utah Pledge I pledge allegiance to the Church Of Later Day Satins of America Virginia Pledge Vermont Pledge I pledge allegiance to the flag of the The Earth, and to the planet for which it stands, one world, indivisible with liberty and justice for all! Washington Pledge Washington D.C. Pledge I pledge my nose to which it smells, Primo blow, blessed by Saint Marion. To which I load my gat, to protect against the criminals, In the district, and on the Hill. Wisconsin Pledge I pledge allegiance to the state of Wisconsin, And to the Midwest, for which it stands, One State Forward, Under the influence, With Miller, brats, cheeze, and Fishfries for all. West Virginia Pledge Wyoming Pledge Pledge 2.0 :I text allegiance :to the flag :of the United States :Of American Apparel :and to the facebook :for which it friends, :one nation, :OMG, :indivizzibizzle, :with Liberty and Jonas for all.